


I'm Supposed To Be At a Flower Shop, Actually

by Sofia_Holland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Protective Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofia_Holland/pseuds/Sofia_Holland
Summary: Step one: Get coffee.Step two: Leave coffee shop.Step three: Get stalked out of the coffee shop and throw said coffee in said man's face.Wait, fuck.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	I'm Supposed To Be At a Flower Shop, Actually

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, it is me, I have returned. As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated. I wrote this at 2am. We're doing great.

“Come on, pretty boy, let me buy your coffee. We’ll talk for a bit, too!” 

Hinata tensed up, not bothering to even glance at the older man by his side. “No, thank you. I have to go to work.” 

He got so close Hinata could hear his teeth grinding, the sounds of him gulping down his iced coffee. “So what if you’re five minutes late? It’s fine, don’t waste your life away working!” 

Hinata finished his coffee, and took the other boiling hot one beside him. “I said no. I’m leaving.” 

He didn’t wait for a response as he headed straight out of the coffee shop doors, the small bell ringing. He walked along briskly, enjoying the refreshing spring air – until he heard the bell ring again. 

He snuck a glance behind him. The same man from before stalked him from behind, black hair, wide brown eyes and that same damn smirk on his face. 

“Hey, pretty boy! Orange locks! Let me walk you to work!” 

“No. Stop following me.” 

“Kid, I get what I want. Let me walk you.” 

“I said no!” He started running, trying to get away from the man, doing his best not to spill the coffee in his hand. The other only ran, too. 

“My name is Nakamura, what about you, beautiful?” 

“Shut up, dammit!” 

He knew the man was closing in, so he only went faster. 

“Why can’t you let someone take you out, huh?” 

He fell. Tumbled down the next hill, telling himself not to cry with the pain he was in. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder. “Caught you.” 

He grit his teeth, took off the lid to the coffee, and splashed the hot substance right in his face.  _ “Fuck you.”  _

Nakamura screamed in pain. “You little shit!” He reached for him, but 

Hinata dodged, but fell again when a sharp pain came from his ankle.  _ “Shit.”  _

Nakamura finished wiping the hot coffee off his red face, and held Hinata to the ground. “You’re going to pay for what you just did, you bitch.” 

“Get off of me! Someone, hel-” 

Hinata was cut off by a hand on his mouth. 

“Stop shouting.” 

Hinata cursed at himself for being so weak. He wrestled underneath the mans tight grip, but was met with a sharp slap. 

“I told you I get what I want, didn’t I?” He chuckled. “I wanted you. This was inevitable.” 

“Hey, hands off!” 

Hinata looked up, seeing his savior. “Kageyama!” 

Nakamura pressed his hand harder on his face, almost suffocating him. “And who are you?” 

Kageyama ignored him.“Don’t even try to hurt a single hair on his head.” 

He growled, and while he was distracted Hinata bit his hand. 

He yelped, pulling it back. “You little shit!” 

When he went for another slap, Kageyama kicked him square in the face and watched as he ran off. He kneeled down by Hinata, holding out his hand. 

His boyfriend took it, glancing away. “Sorry, I spilled your coffee.” 

“As long as you’re okay. Just be more careful next time, okay?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Now, come on. Let’s go to work.” 

“Wait, Kageyama?” 

“What?” 

“How did you know where I was?” 

“I didn’t, but you were taking a long time, so I came to check on you.” 

“Wait, then who’s running the flower shop?!” 

Kageyama looked to the side. “Well, actually-” 

“Bakageyama! Come on, we have to go!” 

“Hold on, your ankle is hurt. I’ll carry you.” 

“Shut up…” 

“I want a red rose and tulips when we get back for saving your ass.” 

“Shut up!” 

_ And then they lived happily ever after in this fic I wrote way too quickly.  _


End file.
